


A Chance Meeting Like no Other; or How You Forced Me to Follow You Home

by madhatt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz visits Praxus for the first time and immediately gets lost. All because of a handsome mech he decides to follow, until he no longer knows how to get back to his hotel room.<br/>Now he has to ask this mech for direction, and isn't it just awkward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting Like no Other; or How You Forced Me to Follow You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to wonderful [rizobact](http://rizobact.tumblr.com/) , who helped me with a prompt when I was in need of one.   
> The prompt: ‘I was following this mech because he looked interesting for a while and now I’m lost’

Jazz looked around himself and realized he had no idea where he was. He was no longer in the city centre, surrounded by the tall, glimmering buildings, and hoards of busy mechs running all around him, rushing to one appointment or another. The place he was in right now was still Praxus, but nothing like Praxus he got to familiarize himself with during the last two solar cycles, since he had arrived from Iacon. Gone was the crowd, the noise, and all the colours of the centre of the city, one of the biggest on Cybertron. Instead, Jazz was now surrounded by the almost unusual silence, and tract upon tract of most stunning, flickering crystals he had ever seen. It had to be the famous Crystal Gardens of Praxus, where else would it be possible to see so many crystals, that apart from them, nothing else besides the clear sky was visible. Still, it didn't help him much – the alleys criss-crossing around him all looked the same, and glancing around, he could see no sign pointing to where the nearest entrance could possibly be. Instead, he spotted the reason he got lost like this.

“Why are you following me?”

For the first time in forever, Jazz's fans whirled in pure embarrassment.

  
  


Jazz looked around himself in pure awe. It was his third solar cycle in Praxus, but he still couldn't get his processor around how amazing it looked. He shouldn't be like this – after all Iacon, his hometown, was no small city, he should be used to such metropolises. Still, Praxus was beautiful, and he couldn't get enough of it. He was happy he had a chance to walk around the city during his stay. He came here for a couple of performances with his band, and since they were all at night, after performing and having some fun at the local clubs, he could do whatever he wanted. And so he wandered around Praxus, marvelling at the wonderful architecture, trying the finest Praxian cuisine and, most importantly, ogling the locals.

Truly, weren't Praxians a sight for the sore optics? With their pointy chevrons, robust chest plates, and slim hips, they were every mech's perfect type. And of course their doorwings. Jazz couldn't look away from those shapely appendages that swayed so teasingly, always drawing the attention of all the other Cybertronians.

And here, now, in Praxus, Jazz could stare all he wanted. And so he walked, and stared, and marvelled, until suddenly, on the third solar cycle, he stopped short, his visor flashing with interest and plating flaring out to release some of the gathered air that suddenly felt all too hot. Right there, on the other side of the road, was the most stunning mech he had ever seen. His white and black plating, sharp angles, and proud doorwings, he looked like he walked out of Jazz's dream. And his red chevron... Like it was there on purpose, to draw attention and tease anyone who dared to look.

Before Jazz could stop himself, he was already running to the other side of the street and after the mech. He wasn't ready to look away just yet, he wanted to ogle him some more. The mech stood there for a moment, checking something on his datapad, but then continued his walk and Jazz barely realized that he followed immediately. He wasn't sure what he hoped for, stalking someone like that, but he knew, he had to look some more. The confidence of the mech's walk, the sway to his hips and almost unnoticeable swipe of his doorwings – Jazz needed to commit to his processor every single detail of that gorgeous mech, and then go on stage and sing about him for the rest of his stay here, at least.

Not that much time later, or maybe a lot later, actually he wasn't sure how much time had passed, he was in Crystal Gardens, completely lost, with the gorgeous mech looking at him suspiciously.

“Why are you following me?”

The mech looked less than thrilled, to say the least. Actually, he looked like he was about ready to attack Jazz, if he only gave the Praxian a reason to.

Despite the other's angry look, “Yer really handsome,” was what Jazz blurted out the moment he onlined his vocalizer.

The Praxian looked at him sceptically, cocking his head to the side. “Excuse me?”

“Ah mean... You are so good-looking,” he said and let his fans whirl louder, hoping to cool his overheating frame and maybe drown the sound of his voice. Primus, he was embarrassing himself.

“Does it work on other mechs?”

“W-what?”

“Your pick-up lines, do they work on other mechs?”

Jazz's visor flickered and he raised his servos, as he shook his head. “It's not... I'm not trying to pick ya up.” He looked around himself again, trying to compose himself, before looking at the mech again. He wasn't sure how he managed to overlook it earlier, but the mech had enforcer symbols on his doorwings. Jazz was in so much trouble right now. “Actually ah was hoping you could show me the way back to the city centre.”

The enforcer looked less than convinced.

Jazz sighed. He looked at his pedes. “Look, ah spotted ya some time ago and thought you were real handsome, so ah followed you for a moment, just to look at you, nothing creepy, ah swear.” His fans cycled so loud, the other mech had to hear them. “And now I have no idea how to get back to my hotel.”

He refused to look up. He made such a fool of himself, he wanted the crystals to grow around him and swallow him whole. But then he heard a low chuckle and he had forgotten all about not looking up. His visor almost offlined. Oh my. The enforcer was smirking, looking at him in amusement, and if Jazz had thought earlier he was handsome, now he was drop dead gorgeous.

“You followed me and now you are lost?”

It sounded ridiculous, but it was exactly what had happened. Jazz couldn't help but let out a laugh himself. “It seems so.” He scratched at his helm uneasily. “So... Will ya help me find my way?”

The enforcer sighed. “I will.” He mentioned for Jazz to follow him. “This way.”

Jazz wasn't about to be left behind. He quickly joined the enforcer, walking beside him. It wasn't the best place to be, for he couldn't freely look at him without being caught anymore, but he wasn't about to complain. Not too long, that is. He had to take the chance presented to him. “I'm Jazz, by the way,” he said, leaning a little closer to the other mech.

The enforcer didn't spare him even one glance, but still he answered. “Prowl,” he said and Jazz hoped that was the mech's name, not some signal he failed to catch on to.

“So Prowl,” he started after another few kliks of silently walking beside Prowl. “Since we now know each other, how about a cube or two of engex? Together?”

“I'm starting my shift soon.” He still refused to look at Jazz, but this way Jazz could at least look at his handsome profile.

“Then after your shift?”

“It ends in the middle of the night.”

Jazz smiled widely. “Good ah finish my performance around that time, then.”

That got a little bit of Prowl's attention, as he looked to the side, right at Jazz. “Your performance?”

“Yup. I'm a singer. I arrived to Praxus for a couple of shows with my band.”

“And you decided to stalk some mechs in your free time?”

Jazz put both his servos to his face, having to hide for a moment. “That really wasn't the plan, it's not my fault yer so handsome.”

“It certainly isn't _my_ fault either.” Jazz had to look up because finally, Prowl sounded a little embarrassed himself. And wasn't that a relief that Jazz was finally able to get a reaction from the other mech.

The slight tremble to Prowl's doorwings gave Jazz a new hope. “So how about that engex?”

Silence again and then, “I'll think about it.” Jazz couldn't help but smile. It most certainly wasn't a 'no'. And so, before he could think better of it, he tried to connect with Prowl using wireless short-wavelength communication. Prowl allowed the connection and Jazz quickly sent him a bunch of data. “Here's my number, if ya want to call me, as well as the name of the club ah have my gig at, if you manage to drop by.”

“I'll try”

Jazz caught Prowl's glance and smiled at him, his best and most charming grin in place. “I'll be waiting for ya.”

This time it was Prowl who looked away, clearly embarrassed. He stayed silent for a moment, but then reset his vocalizer and spoke. “You should find your way from here.”

Jazz looked around himself. They were indeed once again close to the centre of the city “Yeah, ah guess.” He hesitated. “So, will I meet you later?”

“Maybe.”

Jazz flickered his visor teasingly. “Ah promise to sing a song just for ya.”

“We'll see.” And with that Prowl turned around and left.

When Prowl was gone and he couldn't see him anymore, Jazz dimmed his visor and sighed as he turned around, heading for his hotel. He could use some rest before the performance. If he managed to catch any rest, between thinking about Prowl and thinking about Prowl. Because no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't get the enforcer out of his processor. He thought about him when he reached his room, when he sat on the berth, and tried to watch holovids. He had the enforcer's face on his processor when he went to the club, rehearsed with his bandmates, and then climbed on stage, with fans chanting his name.

  
  


And he was still thinking about Prowl, when he spotted the enforcer to the side of the stage, standing almost in the shadows, but close enough, that Jazz noticed him easily. He smiled teasingly as he looked straight at Prowl, happy with the shy flicker of the doorwings he got in return. It seemed those engex cubes together later that night were a valid option after all.

 


End file.
